


Bros before Chocobos

by SophiaHoppia



Series: FFXV week 4 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, OT4, it's more funny, it's not as bad as it sounds, mentioned self-esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Prompto just can't stop loving chocobos. Noctis watches him fondly at first, but soon he seems to get a little jealous.





	Bros before Chocobos

**Author's Note:**

> [FFXV week 2017](http://ffxvweek.tumblr.com/post/162772616911/here-are-the-writing-prompts-for-ffxvweek-4), third prompt!  
> 

It was only the second time they stayed at Wiz' Chocobo Post. Prompto still felt like he had found his personal heaven on earth, as he observed all the different chocobos. He never got tired of them. He watched the little chicks play on the lawn, witnessed the process of dyeing their feathers, and looked at them picking up and eating their lettuce. His cheeks already hurt from all the smiling, but he just couldn't help it. Of course, the young photographer didn't miss the chance to take a shot of everything he saw. 

What he _didn't_ saw, was that Noctis, who had followed him around all day, watched _him_ instead of the chocobos.  
"It's just too cute to be true," Prompto beamed as he saw a freshly hatched chick nuzzle up to its mother.  
"Yes. Too cute," Noctis smirked fondly at Prompto. Just as his young lover never got tired of watching and adoring the chocobos, he himself never got tired of watching and swooning over him. The little blonde was just too cute every time he spotted a new chocobo. His eyes lit up brightly and a faint little redness colored his cheeks.  
"You are even cuter than a chocobo," the words had slipped past his lips before he even noticed it.  
"Huh?" Prompto turned around smiling kind of awkwardly, "Ahaha, don't even try, Noct. I know I'm nowhere near their cuteness."  
This answer perplexed Noctis, but he missed his chance to continue their conversation, as his friend got off and went to the next chocobos, eagerly taking pictures of two birds fighting over a single carrot. How could someone even fight over the worst vegetable in existence? And how could Prompto not realize his own cuteness? The prince slowly followed him, deeply in thought. He knew Prompto had had a time when he felt - how had he called it? - worthless. But he also thought he was past this point and a self-confident young man by now. Maybe he'd been wrong.

The prince made it his business to change the way Prompto thought about himself. He was his lover after all and cared about his well-being.  
As the blonde changed locations again, to watch how one of the chocobos got his feathers dyed black, Noctis followed him again, carefully thinking about what to say. But Prompto just beat it to him, "Isn't it amazing how awesome it looks with black feathers? I always thought chocobos had to have their natural color to be cute. But look how cute it is in black!"  
"You'd be cute with black hair, too!" he said and showed Prompto a confident smile.  
The photographer seemed to have misunderstood him, though, and asked rather sharply, "What? You don't like my blonde hair, dude? Or what?"  
Taken aback by this unexpected reaction, Noctis didn't know how to answer properly, "No, that's not it. You're fine either way."  
"So you don't care about my blonde hair if it's fine either way. Well, thanks! That's as good as saying you don't like it," he complained and went away to watch other chocobos - again.

The prince just watched him from afar, still perplexed and trying to comprehend what had happened just now. When he saw the blonde cheering up as soon as he took photos of the chocobos, he wasn't sure if he felt happy or... jealous? How did these birds manage to make him smile without even doing anything and he himself only made him angry, even though he tried to compliment him?

Noctis took a deep breath and caught up with his blonde boyfriend again. He came to a halt slightly behind Prompto, not wanting to get into the way of his photographs if he stood too close to him.  
The other seemed to hear him arriving, but didn't stop to take photos. At least he still talked, "Aren't they adorable? And check out the left one! Do you see his eyes? Such an unusual color, he really looks special with this perfectly emerald-green eyes!"  
Noctis saw his chance, took it, "Not as perfect as your emerald-green eyes!" and only realized his mistake, when it was too late.  
He noticed the other take down his camera, turning around, sky blue eyes angrily staring into his face.  
"Did you just mistake Iggy's eye color for mine?! I can't believe it, Noct!" Prompto revolted and stomped away with a pout on his face.

Okay, Noctis had to admit that he somehow screwed this one up by himself. He really had to fix this again, the question was _how_? Nothing he did, seemed to make Prompto smile like the chocobos did. As he got lost in thought, his stomach growled and provided him with the perfect solution: food. A good meal made everything better, didn't it?

Confidently about his scheme, he went to Prompto who had reached the area, where you were allowed to pat and cuddle the chocobos. It put a small, fond smile to the prince's face as he saw his lover happily cuddling up to a chocobo's neck.  
Noctis casually situated himself next to the blonde, "Hey Prom. Wanna grab something to eat?"  
"I'm not hungry," the chocobo lover replied and kept cuddling with the bird.  
"But, I'm hungry," he retorted, perplex as his plan seemed to fail once again.  
"Then go eat?" Prompto sounded confused and obviously didn't get what Noctis wanted from him, "I'll stay with this precious little birdie!" He happily ruffled its feathers, chuckled as the bird chirped and praised it with all he had, "Aaaw, who is a cute one? Yes, _you_ are a cute one!" 

Noctis couldn't stand this any longer. He huffed and stomped over to the caravan. Gladio sat in front of it in a typical white plastic chair, reading one of his novels and Ignis seemed to be inside, preparing dinner.  
The cook looked out through the window at the prince's sudden arrival, "Noct, you're early. Dinner's not ready yet."  
"I don't care," he said with a pout even though his stomach growled again, sitting down in another chair, folding his arms.  
"You look like you do care," Gladio mentioned after putting down his book and mustering his younger lover.  
"No," Noctis retorted grumpily.  
Ignis shared a look with Gladio, before he quickly put down his knife, washed his hands and got out of the caravan to sit down next to his prince.

"Tell us, what happened, Noct," his voice sounded worried but soft.  
"Prompto loves the chocobos more than us. Or more than me at least," the black haired guy mumbled.  
"I beg your pardon?" Ignis couldn't follow his train of thoughts.  
"Haven't you seen him? He's smiling the whole time! Laughing, happily taking pictures and telling them how they are _oh so cute_. And when _I_ try to compliment him, he only awkwardly backs away!" he was talking so fast that his lovers had to concentrate really hard to even follow his narration.  
Gladio huffed mockingly, "So you somehow messed up and now you're jealous. Of birds," he emphasized the last part of his statement.  
"I'm not! How did you- I mean I didn't, uuunggh.." the prince growled and Gladio started to chuckle.  
"Nailed it."  
Ignis sighed, "Oh Noct," and went back into the caravan after slightly shaking his head in disbelief.

Noctis kept on pouting for the rest of the afternoon. As it got late, Gladio went to fetch Prompto. They came back just as Ignis placed their dinner onto the table. 

After everyone sat down, Prompto happily started to tell Gladio and Ignis about all the chocobos he had seen today. They both listened to him with a smile on their faces, asking about some details here and there. Noctis listened for a while before he couldn't take it any longer.

"Could we please talk about anything besides chocobos?!" he asked harshly as he loudly put down his fork onto the table.  
"Huh?" the photographer was taken aback by his sudden outburst.  
"All you're talking about are chocobos!" Noctis explained.  
"Well, yeah? I spent the whole day with them. What's the problem?" Prompto said, confusion clearly recognizable in his voice.  
"The problem? The problem is: Did you ever realize how often you proclaim your love for chocobos and how rarely you mention your feelings towards _us_?"  
"He's just shy, Noct," Gladio tried to explain helpfully.  
"Yeah... I am," Prompto admitted and nodded sheepishly.  
"Oh yeah? Then tell me why it feels like a chocobo is the only thing, that makes you happy! Looks like I can't do this at all," Noctis complained.  
"But you do make me happy, Noct!"  
"But you never look happy, for... like... when I compliment you!"  
"Huh? Well, it's just... difficult to take them, you know? I'm not used to it, okay? And sometimes you just screw it up yourself, if you can't even remember your boyfriend's eye color!"  
"Oh come on, that was one little slip-up! And besides, do you have any idea with how much love you're showering these birds with? You never look at me this way."  
"I do!" Prompto desperately screamed as a bright red blush crept up his face.  
"No, you don't," the prince retorted.  
"I do!"  
"You don't!"  
"He does, Noctis," Ignis cut in, not able to stand their conversation any longer. He softly repeated his words, "He does. Every time you are not looking, he is pining for you."  
"Huh?" Noctis got flustered. He never noticed, but if Iggy of all people said so, it had to be true.  
"Have you never wondered, why there are so much more pictures of you than of us on his camera? Man, now I'm starting to get a little jealous over here," Gladio added.  
"You... really do?" the prince asked shyly and Prompto nodded at him.  
"I do."

"Oh..." Noctis didn't know yet how to deal with this new information, "So, who do you love more? Chocobos or us?"  
"Y-you of course!"  
"Really?"  
"Really. Bros before chocobos, Noct!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah! You guys will always be my number one!" Prompto smiled at them with red cheeks before he scrunched down his eyebrows, "Wait. Does this even work? Like... you are three guys but you are all my number one? So you are more like my numbers one to three? In no specific order?! Like I love you all as if you were my number one! You know, you-"  
"It's alright, Prompto. We do understand and we love you as well," Ignis said fondly.  
"Yeah, you're all my number one. Same amount of love for everyone!" Gladio smirked.  
" I love you, too," Noctis said and placed a soft kiss upon Prompto's lips, "And, uh, well then. Sorry. I guess?"  
"It's okay," Prompto assured him with a smile, "If you get insecure again, just tell me, bro!"  
"What? No, _I'm_ not insecure. _You're_ insecure and not realizing how amazing you are," Noctis answered honestly.  
"Huh?? I'm not, that's... you are way more amazing than I am, Noct."  
"No, no, no. You are way cuter, Prom!"  
"But you are so much stronger!"  
"You are more caring!"  
"You are more charming!"  
"You are more humble!"  
"You are braver!"  
"You are kinder!"

"Well, I guess that problem is settled," Gladio chuckled as he listened to his two younger lovers battling themselves with compliments.  
"Indeed," Ignis smiled fondly, "I wonder how long it will take them to realize, they are both equally wonderful. As wonderful as you," he said and placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips.  
"Right back at ya," Gladio smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> [I can't write when I'm sleeping but caffeine helps me to stay awake!](https://ko-fi.com/sophiahoppia)   
> 


End file.
